Scribble, Scribble on the Walls
by Naruto-fan-Okami-chan
Summary: Rumors and gossip spread in many different ways. The way girls here spread gossip is through a wall. Of course they're unaware that three of the boys they fight over or insult read what they write. But I only want one girls opinion -NejiTen-Neji's POV-AU-
1. Writing the Stage

**Scribble, Scribble on the Walls**

**Chapter One- Writing the Stage**

_OMG! He is SO hawt!_

_Hellz yeah!_

_I heard he's dating Haruno_

_WHAT?_

_OMFG!_

_Uchiha and Haruno?_

_Eh, Haruno here, believe it be-yotches!_

_Forehead! Sasuke is MINE!_

_Keep dreaming he's MINE!_

"Doesn't look like Sakura's replied yet. I think you could step in, Sasuke." I stated as I looked over to said raven-haired boy who leaned against the wall.

"Yeah, Teme; why don't ya step in?" Naruto, the loud mouthed blond, encouraged, and nudged Sasuke's arm.

"I don't see why the girls are doing this." Sasuke huffed. "I don't even see why you guys take me here to read it."

"Because it's full of all the gossip and rumors we'll just hear anyway. This gets us a step ahead of all the other guys!" Naruto clarified.

"So why would you want me to write something?" Sasuke pressed. "After all, that would just tell the girls we read it."

"But that also means they know we know all their secrets written on here!" Naruto responded.

"Yeah, but wouldn't that mean they may stop writing because they know we're reading it?" Sasuke countered.

"…Didn't think about that." Naruto sighed. "So when do you think Sakura will reply?"

"Probably by tomorrow; with how much time girls spend in here I think there'll be a whole list of replies." I answered.

"I can't believe you're here, too, Hyuga." Sasuke stated. "Of all people I thought you'd be one to be against this."

"It's because he's looking out for word from _Tenten._" Naruto laughed.

I could feel my face heat up a bit. "No…y-you drag me here just like you do Uchiha."

"So when are you gonna stop lying to us and finally ask her out?" Sasuke announced.

I was pretty sure my face became hotter. "…She's not interested."

"And how do you know that?" Naruto questioned.

"Because she writes on here too, and any time my name is brought up she never writes a thing." I clarified.

"Dude…you actually _know _her handwriting?" Naruto gaped, and then started to laugh loudly. "Oh my god, what are you, a stalker? You actually know her handwriting?"

Sasuke suddenly clamped a hand over the blonds open mouth. "You idiot," he hissed, "people can _hear _you!"

"Oh shit, evasive action!" Naruto declared.

Sasuke and I stared at him for a moment like he was nuts.

"…Run for it, damn it!" Naruto exclaimed, and the three of us left the premises of the girls' dormitory bathroom number three, AKA, the gossip room.

'"'"'"'"

"You idiot, what would you have done if a girl had started to head over because she heard you yell and she spotted us?" Sasuke growled as we all plopped onto our beds in our dorm room.

"Don't worry," Naruto waved a hand in Sasuke's direction. "I have plans up to 'R' on what to do if that happened."

"And plan 'A' would be…" I drawled curiously.

"Have Teme seduce her."

An alarm clock suddenly flew through the air and smacked Naruto in the head. "Ow, what the hell was that for, Teme!"

"Better than what Sakura would do if she heard you'd want me to do that just to save your own ass." Sasuke growled.

"I wouldn't save my own ass! I'd be saving all our asses and the possibility of having everyone know we go into the girls' bathroom to read their gossip wall!" Naruto retorted. "You gotta give me some more credit, Teme."

"So what would plan 'B' be, then?" I continued.

"Jump the girl." Naruto answered blatantly.

"Plan 'C'…?"

"Have you run in front of her and distract her in some way."

"Do you need another alarm clock taken to your head?" I grumbled.

"What…the least you'd have to do is cover her sight and wave your arms saying 'this is not a distraction'!" Naruto gestured wildly as he spoke. "It's better than what you'd have to do if we were ultimately caught."

"…Do I want to know?"

"Let's just say you'll have to get used to wearing a skirt and make-up every time we wanted new updates…oh, and getting used to shaving your legs."

"…You're a freak…." Sasuke sighed, and laid down so he stared at the ceiling.

"But I'm your freak." Naruto grinned.

"Save the flirting for Hinata, Dobe."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "If it ever does come to that you'll sooner see yourself in a wig and dress than seeing me in a skirt and make-up."

"…That's a great idea, Neji!" Naruto exclaimed.

Two pillows were then forcefully thrown at the blond.

'"'"'"'"

Naruto and I sat in English class. Both of us were bored out of our wits, not that Naruto had many wits to begin with, but you get the point.

"…I wonder if Hinata will ever write anything about me on the gossip wall…." Naruto sighed. His head was laid on the table we sat at with his arms used as cushions, and he stared at the teacher with half closed eyes.

"How do you know she hasn't already put something?" I replied.

"Oh, you think she was the one who called me a big-mouthed freak?" Naruto questioned sarcastically.

I thought for a moment, it was true that most things on the wall about Naruto were insults about his energy level, intelligence, and what a loud-mouth he was.

"Well what if she wrote that comment that said you were cute?" I responded.

"Hmm…no…it wasn't her handwriting."

"And you call me a freak for knowing Tenten's handwriting." I grumbled.

"Oh, hey, speaking of Tenten," Naruto stated, "I think she's doing what all of us want to do right now."

I glanced to the side. Tenten normally sat at the table located next to mine and Naruto's. I had to hide the smirk that crept across my face when I saw her asleep. Typically when people fall asleep in class they try to hide it, but she was so blatant that all she missed was a snore to alert us all.

Although I enjoyed the sight of her sleeping face, I decided to do the right thing and wake her up. The teacher in this class normally smacks you with a ruler for falling asleep, and I didn't want to see her get hurt.

I reached over when the teacher had his back to us and pressed my hand to the back of her neck. She immediately jolted up to attention. Her head whipped around like she was looking for our teacher, but she stopped when her eyes landed on my smirking expression.

I mouthed a "sleep in study hall" to her. She blushed slightly, and then mouthed to me "your hands are cold."

I looked down at my hands and then stuffed them in my pockets. I looked back to her, but she wasn't paying attention.

"Smooth as silk." Naruto chuckled next to me. "Did you see that blush?"

I rolled my eyes. "Doesn't prove a thing," I muttered.

I could just hear Naruto mumble a "sure" before the teacher had a sudden outburst of yelling at the class and asking if he was a boring teacher.

Weird class…definitely a weird class….

'"'"'"'"

"Oh, Teme, does Sakura really kiss you with this mouth?" Naruto snickered.

"What's it to you?" Sasuke retorted. All of us were back in the gossip room.

"Oh, oh, look! Someone actually wrote something nice by my name!" Naruto declared. "I wonder if it's from Hinata!"

"Naruto, keep your voice down." I warned as I stuck my head out the door to make sure no one approached the bathroom.

"It says I'm a real inspiration!" Naruto cheered.

"Sounds like something Hinata may say." I stated.

"Yay, oh…someone replied to Hinata's thing…hey! Guys, do you really think I inspire people to build insane asylums?"

Sasuke and I both couldn't hide the smirks that reached our faces. "Maybe…possibly…yes." We both replied.

"You guys are so mean, you know that?" Naruto pouted.

"Shit, I hear footsteps!" I announced.

"Damn it, we don't have time to get out." Sasuke responded.

"Quick, plan 'H'!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke and I looked at Naruto, confused.

"…Into the stalls! Into the stalls!" Naruto clarified.

All of us scurried into the large stall at the end of the bathroom and shut the door. Sasuke sat on the top of the toilet and pulled his legs up. I sat on the seat and kept mine down in case they looked for a pair of legs. Naruto…he held himself up in midair by putting his feet and hands against opposite walls.

The sound of footsteps entered the room. They walked around for a moment and stopped in front of our hiding stall. They knocked on the door.

"Someone in there," they called. My heart seemed to stop. It was Tenten….

"Yes," Naruto called in such a feminine voice I would have believed he was one if I didn't see him make it. Sasuke and I exchanged strained looks. Sasuke looked nervous, but he also looked like he wanted to laugh at Naruto. I felt the same way.

Tenten didn't say anything else, and walked away. For a moment I thought she left until I heard something that sounded like a cap being taken off a marker. It was confirmed when I heard the squeaks of the tip meeting the walls, and then the cap was put back on. We waited a couple more moments as we heard her footsteps recede, and then disappear altogether.

Naruto nodded his head at us and we all stood up normally. We walked out of the stall and looked at the gossip wall.

"Hey, looks like she said something about you, Neji." Naruto noted, and then pointed to a fresh looking message.

I read it over once, then twice, and then a third time. I was in slight shock and wonder at what Tenten had to say about me.

_He has cold hands._

And the gears of conflict start to turn.

**Hello people! Well…I had intended for this to be a oneshot up until about half an hour ago when I got an idea and decided that I'd stretch this out. So…my first NejiTen multi-chapter! I think this'll be fun. I have a few plans…and another plan of mine is my first story that'll be dedicated to someone! (Just wait and see.) It'll probably be the only story that I'll actually work on right now without the effects of the poll. Oh, and for those wondering, this was the results of the poll choice "writing on the walls", which has had a lead for several days! And now that I've started it I can't stop. Well then…I hope you people enjoy this! **


	2. Uncertain Situations

**Chapter Two- Uncertain Situations**

"…Hahaha! She so got you!" Naruto laughed once he read the message Tenten had left.

"Cold hands…well I'm not sure if that qualifies as her saying she's into you, but it sure was random." Sasuke chuckled beside me.

"Whose side are you on, Uchiha?" I muttered.

"Don't consider me a player, moreover someone on the sidelines watching this unfold and seeing you lose your head over a girl." Sasuke answered.

"But didn't you get together with Sakura through the magic of the gossip wall, Teme?" Naruto questioned through his contained fits of giggles.

"One, the gossip wall is not magic, and two, she didn't start commenting about me until after we got together."

"Oh, that's right…because she used to comment about some other guy and you got all jealous!"

I looked over at Sasuke, who had a tint of pink on his cheeks, as he tried to deny it.

"Really…I never knew. Who was the guy?" I asked wryly.

"You don't need to know." Sasuke growled.

"Oh, see! I just got you to admit that there was a guy!" Naruto laughed.

"Just shut up, Dobe; you're making too much racket." Sasuke hissed.

Naruto suddenly slapped a hand over his mouth, and motioned for us to leave.

We exited to bathroom and snuck down the side hall. We were practically trained in these procedures. Sasuke would take the lead and make sure the coast was clear, and I would take up the back so I could catch Naruto if he ever did something to jeopardize our escape plans. Whenever we are spotted, which does happen sometimes because of all the girls that like to walk around, we use the excuse that Sasuke was going to see Sakura, and we were bored and decided to tag along to talk to her roommates Hinata and Tenten. Yes, I do notice the irony that all the girls we like are in the same dorm room. Naruto says it's what proves we're all meant to be.

Sasuke gave us our last "all clear" signal before we exited the dorms and walked out into the open where everyone could freely roam.

Sasuke smacked Naruto in the back of the head. "Idiot, you're always making so much noise. I think we should tape your mouth shut every time we go in there."

"Can't we always leave his mouth taped shut?" I suggested.

"No! Then I can't eat my ramen!" Naruto retorted.

Sasuke and I both rolled our eyes, and all of us walked back to our dorm room.

'"'"'"'"

"So, Neji, what do you plan to do about Tenten?" Naruto asked as we all sat down for lunch the next day.

"What do you mean? All she's said about me is that my hands are cold." I responded.

"Yeah, well it really seems to have affected you." Sasuke stated. "You know you can't eat when your hands are jammed into your pockets?"

Naruto had picked up his food, but then quickly whipped his head under the table to see. He started to laugh openly as he brought his head back up. "Dude, you are so obsessed!"

"I am not." I retorted as I pulled my hands up to the table.

"Yea' 'uo are!" Naruto replied with a mouthful of food.

Sasuke jabbed Naruto in the side. "Don't talk with your mouth full, it's disgusting."

Naruto laughed with the food still un-swallowed.

"Hey boys," we all looked up to see Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten.

"I 'irls!" Naruto greeted.

"Eye earls?" Tenten questioned.

Sasuke jabbed Naruto again. The blond started to gag on his food which had started to travel down his throat. "Dobe, have some decency."

Hinata walked over to Naruto and patted his back as he downed his juice. He let out a contented sigh once the food was down. "Thanks Hinata!"

"O-oh, no problem." Hinata responded. She immediately began to blush.

"Is there room for three more?" Sakura asked.

We nodded. Hinata took a seat in between Naruto and I, Tenten sat on the other side of me, which was also next to Sakura who sat down and kissed Sasuke on the cheek.

"Hey, we're eating!" Naruto exclaimed at the couple as he took another bite of his food.

"Jealous it's not happening to you, Dobe?" Sasuke smirked and subtly pointed at Hinata. Naruto glared at a wall in defiance, but I could just catch the color on his cheeks.

"Please, I could get a girlfriend any time I wanted!" Naruto stated bluntly.

Sakura and Tenten exchanged glances and giggled slightly. Hinata looked down at her food and blushed a bit more.

"What, what's happening?" Naruto questioned.

Tenten and Sakura giggled a bit more. Sakura waved her hand dismissively. "Oh, nothing…."

I sighed. "Girls…."

"Oh, and what about girls," Tenten asked. "Don't _you_ have a girlfriend?"

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other for a moment and tried to hide their devilish smirks.

"No." I clarified.

"Oh, I would have thought you would. After all, the girls in our dorm talk about you a lot. I guess maybe you're a bit _cold_ for them."

Then all three of the girls started to giggle. I looked over at Sasuke and Naruto, both of them made little hearts at me with their hands and laughed quietly. I mouthed a "shut up" at them and proceeded to ignore everyone and poke my food with a fork.

'"'"'"'"

Sasuke and Naruto walked out of the cafeteria ahead of me. I could hear both of them as they laughed over lunch's incidents. I walked up behind both of them and smacked them in the back of their heads.

"Shit," Sasuke cursed, and rubbed the back of his head.

"Don't worry, Teme, Sakura will kiss it better." Naruto laughed. Sasuke whacked Naruto in the head. The blond whimpered slightly at the two attacks.

"I can't believe you tw—actually, I can believe Naruto, but Uchiha. I thought you were above senseless teasing." I fumed.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Naruto whined.

"Typically I am…but you left yourself open. So…sucks for you." Sasuke answered.

"Ha, ha, you've been betrayed!" Naruto beamed and slung an arm over my shoulder.

"Keep touching me, see what happens." I grumbled.

"Oh, you'll live." Sasuke huffed. "At least the girls didn't see anything. They were too busy wrapped up in their own giggling."

"Yeah, what was that about…?" Naruto inquired.

Sasuke and I shrugged our shoulders.

"We need to visit the gossip wall again! Maybe that'll have the answer!" Naruto declared.

"We were just there yesterday." I responded. "Don't we typically wait a couple days?"

"Hey, but if Tenten put something on there yesterday who's to say all the girls didn't write something new?" Naruto retorted.

"…Whatever, but I'm telling you there's probably nothing." I sighed.

"Let's go then!" Naruto exclaimed.

Brrrring

"…After class. See ya!" Naruto announced, and all three of us walked off in separate directions.

'"'"'"'"

"…I don't like to hear myself talk…I just have a lot to say. I'm…talkative."

"Quit moping, Dobe." Sasuke huffed. "It was your idea to come here. You could have gone a couple more days without having that thought."

"And Tenten didn't write anything." I added. "I told you it would be a waste to come here."

"But how could I have been wrong?" Naruto wondered. "I mean…I would have at least thought that Sakura vs. fangirls fight would have gone a bit farther."

"One, you're wrong a lot of the time." I stated.

"Two, it's been too early." Sasuke added.

"And three…you got anything Uchiha?" I asked, and turned to look at the boy.

"Three, you know nothing about girls so there is no way you could have been certain that they would have said something."

"Maybe you're right…girls sure are mysterious creatures." Naruto sighed.

"Then what are we?" I questioned. "Aren't we a part of the same species?"

"We…we are men!" Naruto clarified. "We are the ones who wonder about the female species, can't wear skirts or dresses unless you live in Scotland, and while girls have babies, we're the ones that help by—"

"Don't finish that!" Sasuke and I both ordered.

"Hey…what's that noise?" Naruto suddenly asked.

All of us looked towards the door. Our eyes widened considerably as we all realized what the noise was.

"Females, a whole crowd of them; oh shit!" Naruto panicked. "Plan 'H'!"

"And finally I understand you!" Sasuke stated as we all dashed into a stall and positioned ourselves as we had yesterday.

The sounds as several people entered the bathroom rang out. By the amount of noise there were probably a minimum of six girls in the restroom. Naruto got a panicked look on his face, and Sasuke looked extremely tense. I had to admit I felt a bit worried, too.

Someone knocked on the door. Naruto summoned his female voice. "It's taken."

There was quite a hubbub of the girl's voices. I finally started to discern the voices, and I froze. The guys seemed to do the same thing.

Three of the girls were Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten.

**I don't know what my problem is. I say I have no ideas…and then I start writing, an idea comes to mind, and I write long chapters for this story! What's up with that? Well…besides the situation the guys are caught in right now I have no ideas. (But just watch as the next chapter is long too I bet.) I hope you people liked this. There was something I was going to say…oh yeah, this story won't be long. It'll be maybe four chapters I'm guessing. But then I already have plans for the next story that's leading. So it'd probably be good if you people cast a vote! Just note that I intend to finish this, and once I'm done it'll be deleted from the poll. So I don't know how much good it'll do to vote for "writing on the walls". Well…till the next chapter! **


	3. Unitentionally Eavesdropping

**Chapter Three- Unintentionally Eavesdropping**

The three of us exchanged panicked looks. Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten were in the bathroom, and they were unaware that we're here, too. I felt extremely stressed.

"What do you think girls?" We heard Sakura's voice. "Should I teach these stupid fangirls a lesson?"

"Do you mean write on the wall lesson or slam their faces into the wall lesson?" Tenten asked.

"…I don't know, pick."

"Well…you could end up expelled if you seriously hurt those girls. I don't think it matters how close you are to Principle Tsunade."

"Yeah…being expelled wouldn't be too good. Those fangirls would jump Sasuke the moment I'm gone. I can't let them do that to my Sasuke, or I'd have to hunt them down off school grounds and kill them."

Naruto looked over at Sasuke and mouthed a "she's violent" at him.

I looked up at Sasuke; I couldn't really describe the look on his face. It was somewhere between shock, worry, and maybe the fact that he'd enjoy seeing those fangirls taken care of. He simply mouthed back an "I know", and we all continued to listen in.

"Oh, look at this Hinata." Tenten called. "Those girls bashed your compliment about Naruto."

Naruto looked like he was about to slip off from the wall out of shock, and because by the looks of it he was tired of holding himself up.

"Insane asylums…?" Sakura announced. "Wow…he got burned."

Naruto's head dropped. Sasuke and I exchanged mocking smirks.

"Oh, I have an idea!" Tenten exclaimed.

We heard the sound of a marker being opened, some sounds from the marker making contact with the wall, and then the marker cap being popped back into place. Sakura burst out laughing.

"How do you like that, Hinata?" Tenten questioned once Sakura settled down.

"O-oh…um…alright…." Hinata stammered.

"I only wish I could see their faces when they read that." Sakura giggled. "Oh, hey, hand me the marker. I want to write something."

The marker was opened again. Just as the marker made contact, Tenten let out an "oooh".

"What…?" Sakura asked as she recapped the marker.

"I thought you were all about Sasuke." Tenten responded.

I visibly noticed Sasuke tense.

"What…I'm allowed to make comments about other guys." Sakura retorted.

A look crossed Sasuke's face like he planned to kill whoever his Sakura commented about, and Naruto looked as though he was about to burst out laughing.

"Well…Tenten, are you gonna say anything about _Neji_?" Sakura pressed.

"W-What…? What's there to say?" Tenten replied.

"I don't know. I bet you have something better to say than 'he has cold hands'." Sakura snickered. "Don't you wanna tell him how much you looove him?"

I could feel my face light up. Sasuke held back a laugh and patted my head like I was a child. Naruto looked as though he was about to fall from containing his giggles.

"Did someone spike your lunch or something?" Tenten questioned.

"I'm pretty sure not." Sakura answered. "Did you magically turn into a tomato?"

Sakura and Hinata giggled. I could hear someone stumble back.

"No need for violence, Tenten, we know how you feel." Sakura stated. I assumed she was shoved by Tenten. "Why don't you say something nice, anyway?"

"Because…I can't think of anything nice to say," Tenten clarified. I felt my heart drop with depression.

"…You really suck at lying, Tenten." Sakura stated. "Well, since you can't think of anything for Neji, why don't you comment about someone else? Maybe you'll get lucky like I did and after you comment about some other guy he'll approach you like Sasuke did to me."

"That was just a coincidence."

Naruto and I looked at Sasuke knowingly. Sasuke turned away and glared at the toilet paper. A broad grin broke out across Naruto's face.

"Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. It's not like the guys sneak in here and read the wall."

Oh, if only they knew what was really going on…. All three of us shook our heads at the irony.

"Just write something." Sakura ordered.

Tenten sighed. "Fine, I will."

The marker opened, was used, and recapped once again.

"Okay…wait." Tenten announced suddenly. "Gotta do something first."

Sakura and Hinata didn't reply. I could hear Tenten walk down the bathroom towards our stall. She knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Naruto squeaked in his feminine voice.

"Hey…uh…just in case…don't talk about anything you heard, 'k? Girl-to-girl thing?" Tenten called.

"Oh, of course," Naruto answered.

"Good…you know what'll happen if you break the gossip wall treaty, right?"

"Uh…?"

"Don't worry…I'll just be sure to take care of you in my own…_special _way."

Naruto gulped.

"Great, see ya Takumi."

The girls exited the bathroom, and the three of us exchanged confused glances at the name that was given. I felt slightly sorry for this girl she thought Naruto was, because if anything ever leaked, which was actually unlikely, that unknown girl would pay the price.

After their footsteps disappeared the three of us stood up. We were pretty confident that no one was left in the bathroom.

"Man, I've never been so scared in my life." Naruto sighed. "And my arms have never felt so sore…."

"It sure was different…but at least we got out of it okay." I agreed.

"Not quite…we still have to get out of here." Sasuke stated.

"But first we gotta see what the girls wrote!" Naruto declared.

Sasuke and I nodded our heads and we exited the stall. Naruto almost ran to the wall. He looked for the compliment Hinata had written earlier, looked up to the insult reply, and then up farther for the reply Tenten had left for Hinata.

Naruto slapped a hand over his mouth to keep from bursting out laughing. Sasuke and I looked for the reply, and, after we read it, couldn't help the looks of enjoyment that reached our faces.

It went like this:

_Naruto…_

_He's a real inspiration_

_He inspires people to build insane asylums!_

_Really…I thought that slut Karin did…where else could she have been born? And I think all Naruto does is keep ramen stands in business!_

"It's surprisingly accurate." Sasuke snickered.

"Yeah, where else does my allowance go? My favorite stands must have gotten about a thousand bucks from me already! And that Karin-bashing was great! Sakura should have written that!" Naruto laughed.

"Speaking of Sakura…who's the guy she commented to?" Sasuke asked.

"As overprotective as always, Teme." Naruto sighed.

"Hey, she's my girlfriend. I can't have her looking at any other guys."

"Isn't that a little shallow?"

"Isn't that part of an overprotective quality?" Sasuke retorted.

"…I guess…oh, look, this one's new." Naruto pointed to a message.

Sasuke read it over and frowned. I looked over at it. It was part of a group of messages that surrounded Gaara's name. A fresh message was on the outside of the bubble of comments.

_So adorable_

"So…how do you plan to rip the arms off a guy who already has the potential to kill you?" I questioned blatantly.

"Shut up, Hyuga. Just look for your little weapons-loving girl's message." Sasuke growled.

I had almost forgotten about Tenten's message. I looked over to my section, yes, I have a section; I'm popular with the ladies. Her new message was located right next to her old one about my cold hands. I unconsciously stuck my hands in my pockets as I read her new message about ten times.

_He's pretty cute…I want to braid his hair…. _

I have fallen for one unusual girl….

**Wow…this is my shortest chapter here yet, and they spent the whole time in the bathroom! I guess I'm wrong about it being a four chapter thing. I just keep getting all these ideas! Something is pushing me forward to make this longer! You know…I can really sympathize with Neji…I have cold hands, too. My teacher thought I had cold hands because I was nervous one time…but it's just what happens. I can't help it, and apparently neither can Neji. Well…now, as per usual, I have no idea what'll happen next. Maybe I'll wrap this up at…five chapters. I think I'll end the next chapter with something that'll lead up to the conclusion. But I have no idea how it'll end…heh, isn't that (sarcasm) smart…? Right…I'll come up with something. This story has just been one big surprise after another…. **


	4. Decisions

**Chapter Four- Decisions **

Naruto and I walked around the campus of the school. It was the weekend and there really wasn't much to do. Naruto just went on and on about the most random subjects that didn't even connect to each other. They were moreover just sporadic outbursts. My mind was in a completely different area than Naruto's, though.

"Tenten…wants to braid my hair." I muttered silently.

Naruto, unfortunately, caught what I said and started to burst out laughing. "Well…maybe once she's done with your hair she'll want the rest of you!"

"I'm wishing she wanted more of me now." I grumbled, and then added something before Naruto could comment. "What're you going to do about Hinata?"

"Haha…heh…eh…good question," Naruto responded. "I'm not sure if she's in to me or if she's just sticking up for me."

"While I'm not positive about the mind of my cousin, I believe it may be both." I stated. "She has to like you since she's the only person alive who can patiently deal with your non-stop bantering, and sticking up for you is just a part of that, even though she needs some help when it comes to openly defending you."

"…Wow…that was pretty deep." Naruto sighed. "I never knew you could do that!"

"If I'm ever saying something about myself you typically have your head in a bowl of ramen." I huffed. "That and you're just too dense to really retain any information."

"…Hey! What's 'retain' supposed to mean?"

I rolled my eyes. "Never mind…."

"Neji, my roommate…we've got issues!"

"You more than me…."

"But we share issues in our romance life! And are you kidding me? You're the freak who's got the hippie-long hair and actually pulls it up before we go to bed! Don't even talk about my issues!"

"Yeah, because you have too many. And I do those things because I want my hair to actually look normal rather than sticking up like yours."

"Hey, this is a style!"

"Is the love of orange and ramen a part of that?"

"Hey! Don't mock the color orange or ramen!"

I sighed. "Why am I hanging out with you again?"

"…Good question…maybe because you're a loner who secretly wants attention! Or…or maybe you're an alien trying to take my brain! Oh, that would suck! Take Teme's brain; mine doesn't taste good!"

"You have no brain to begin with…." I grumbled.

"…You already took it? Damn you're good. I didn't even notice!"

"I wonder if I can pretend I don't know you…."

"I doubt it! We share the same room!"

"And the horrifying reality sinks in."

"What'd you say? I think some of my leftover brain juice is clogging my ears."

"…Walk away from me…just walk away."

"But how're we gonna solve our love dilemma?" Naruto shouted as I took the initiative to get away from the blond.

"Don't shout that!" I growled threateningly.

"But then how can you hear me if you're all the way over there?" Naruto responded. "Jeez, and I thought I was the dumb one."

I had to do it. I grabbed the nearest thing, which was my shoe, and threw it at the blonds' empty head. I made a direct hit.

"Ow!" Naruto exclaimed. He then started to bump the side of his head. "Hey, I can hear right again! Thanks Neji!"

"You are truly the biggest freak I have ever met!" I huffed, and started to walk away.

"I love you, too!"

I'm going to go hide in a corner now….

'"'"'"'"

After hiding from Naruto for about an hour, actually it would have been longer if he didn't start calling me by crazy nicknames like "Mr. Hippie" and "loveless," the two of us walked back over to our dorm room. Naruto sported a giant welt of a bruise on his head.

"Who knew guys like you could hit so hard. I thought hippies were all about peace!" Naruto whined as he rubbed his injury.

"I am not a hippie, and if you don't stop calling me that you'll spend the night unconscious in the girls' bathroom." I glowered.

"…That's harsh…but then we may never be able to see the gossip wall again because girls will know we've been in there!"

"Not if I don't take you to the bathroom with that wall."

"…That's true. Whatever! Let's go to Teme!" Naruto declared as we approached the door to our room.

"Weren't we forced out because Sasuke has Sakura in there with him?" I stated.

"I know." Naruto answered, and then started to bang on the door. "Teme! I'll give you and Sakura ten seconds to put all your clothes back on!"

From inside I clearly heard Sasuke shout "You jackass!" before he opened up the door and sent out some deathly aura at the grinning blond.

"Wow, you two move fast!" Naruto announced.

Sasuke punched Naruto, ironically, right where I got him earlier. Naruto whimpered in pain while Sasuke continued to glare at him.

"Don't shout those sorts of things!" Sasuke snarled.

I walked past them both into the room. Sakura sat on one of the beds. Her face was cherry red from Naruto's statement.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Hi…." Sakura replied as the color on her face slowly went back to normal. I noticed her hair was slightly ruffled, and the blankets were a bit of a mess. I didn't exactly bother to wonder, however, as it was just some observations to take up the time while Sasuke kicked Naruto on the ground and scolded him.

The two eventually made their way into the room. Sasuke kept sending death glares at Naruto, but stopped once Sakura stood up and went to his side.

Naruto grumbled to himself. "Hey, I was just making sure. I mean…after I found that bra…."

Sasuke immediately began to send out his death glares again, and Sakura started to blush once more. Naruto seemed to just be asking to get the crap beat out of him today….

"I, uh…guess I'll just leave." Sakura stated. Blush was still evident on her cheeks.

Sasuke nodded. "I'll call you later."

Sakura nodded in return and Sasuke leaned down to kiss her. They remained like that for a couple moments until Naruto cleared his throat.

They pulled away and Sakura left as Sasuke glared at Naruto for about the tenth time already. "You now, last I checked you were neither a girl, nor my mother."

"I know. I'm like the brother that interrupts you." Naruto responded.

"More like you're the son who gets grossed out when he sees his parents kissing." I interjected.

"I want an abortion." Sasuke grumbled.

"Well, your romance life is beside the point!" Naruto declared.

"There was a point?" I questioned.

"Yes, the point is yours and my romance life sucks! So I have brought us here today to get advice from our love master!" Naruto clarified and pointed at Sasuke.

"When did I become a love master?" Sasuke asked.

"When did I come here for any reason other than to sleep?" I added.

"Whatever…anyway…Teme, we need your love expertise!" Naruto announced.

"What the hell could I do?" Sasuke inquired.

"You can tell us how I and Neji are supposed to ask Hinata and Tenten out! But first we gotta find out if they like us!"

"…Are you serious?"

"Yes!"

"Fine…. You just ask them out. If they say yes they obviously like you, if they say no it sucks for you."

"…Thank you for the advice love master Sasuke!"

"Don't call me a love master you idiot."

"Alright get-it-on guru!"

"Do I seriously have to knock you out right now?"

Naruto and Sasuke continued to go on like that. I stopped paying attention after the advice.

"_Just ask them out? I kind of doubt something as spontaneous as that will work." _I thought.

Any other thoughts were lost as I heard the sound of a phone dialing. I looked down to see Naruto on his phone. He waited silently until I heard someone pick up.

"Hey Hinata, you wanna go out some time?"

I could distinctly hear a thud and the cries of Sakura and Tenten on the other side. Sasuke and I both face-palmed at how fast Naruto was to act on Sasuke's advice.

"Hinata would love to!" I heard Tenten shout into the phone. "She'll call you later! Come on, girl! Help me out Sakura!" Then there was a "click" as they hung up.

Naruto grinned. "You're right, Teme! That was easy!"

"How come you could never do that beforehand?" Sasuke asked.

"…It never came to mind."

Sasuke sighed and laid down. "Idiot…if you're going to go on a rampage about the fact that you finally got a date take it outside. I don't want to listen to you making a bunch of noise, got it?"

Naruto nodded and ran out of the room.

"Is he seriously about to—" I started to ask.

"I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND! I'M NOT SOME DATELESS HIPPIE!"

My jaw dropped. "I am going to kill him."

"Good luck with that." Sasuke replied, and then pressed a pillow onto his face.

I looked out the window and saw Naruto as he made a full blown dash across the campus and yelled out a bunch of different things about his now non-single status.

"_I can't believe that actually worked…. Maybe I will try it." _

**Okay, this has got to be the most random chapter I have ever written…. I have never felt so in to Naruto's character. He's such a nut…. Well, I hope the weirdness wasn't too much for you people! No one's passed out on the ground from laughing too hard, right? Well…I guess if you were you wouldn't be reading this. Anyway…Yeah, I guess Neji's resolution to try what Naruto did will lead us to the end. But I think I need to tie in the gossip wall at least one more time. (Because it is a main point in this story besides NejiTen) Ah, I'll figure it out later. And I'll proof this later. I really need a break…I went from one to six pages all in one sitting! I hope you people enjoyed the work! **

**Oh, and a last little banner. I've opened up a C2 dedicated to SasuSaku oneshots. So far I'm the only one putting stuff in, but I'm working on that. I hope some of you people will take some time to look at the stories I put in there because they're ones I have so far personally enjoyed. Thank you! **


	5. Wrongs and Writes of Rumors

**Chapter Five- Wrongs and Writes of Rumors**

**(I actually wanted this as my original title, so I couldn't let it get away!) **

I snuck across campus with Naruto and Sasuke. Today we were going to look at the new gossip wall updates. I sighed; I still hadn't made a move on Tenten. Naruto had just been rubbing it in my face that he got a girlfriend for being more outgoing than me. I punched him in the head and told him I was waiting for the right moment, but in truth it was because I felt nervous. Tenten may have written that I was cute, but I'm not completely convinced that means she likes me.

We crept into the girls' dormitory bathroom and found our way to the gossip wall. There were a number of new entries, but nothing very interesting. Sakura and Tenten appeared to have worked together to give the fangirls a big-time verbal whipping. Sasuke seemed quite proud of it.

"Hey, look, we've been announced!" Naruto declared happily. "They're talking about me and Hinata's relationship!"

I leaned over to read Naruto's chunk of the wall. There was a section labeled "Naruto + Hinata" and several replies written around it.

_I think they're cute together!_

_Hinata will probably be running for the hills soon, though. I don't know anyone who can take that big mouth for more than a couple hours at a time._

"Hey, that's mean!" Naruto cried.

"Well, she has a point…we only deal with you for hours on end because we're pretty much forced to." Sasuke stated blatantly.

"Oh, go read the fangirl fight, whydon'cha?" Naruto grumbled, and continued to read the replies.

_Hey, Hinata's got loads of love and patience for him!_

"Awe that must be Sakura or Tenten," Naruto snickered.

_I can't say the same for Naruto. He'd probably dump her for a bowl of ramen!_

Naruto had opened his mouth to retort, but Sasuke and I both slapped a hand over his mouth to keep him from yelling his protest. Naruto stuck his tongue out and touched my palm. I jerked it away.

"Did you just lick me?" I questioned unbelievingly.

Naruto laughed with Sasuke's hand still over his mouth. "Just keep your voice down to a minimum. We can't have anyone hearing you exploding in anger at every foul thing these girls write." Sasuke ordered as he moved his hand away.

"But that's what I hate about rumors. They're so mean most of the time!" Naruto stated. "I'd never leave Hinata for ramen no matter how much I love it! I'm faithful! I wouldn't cheat on her like that!"

"Alright, ignoring that last really odd part; that's why they're called rumors." I huffed. "They're made to spread around something that's probably a lie and to piss you off when you find out."

"Oh, really, so do you think this is a rumor?" Naruto questioned, and pointed to something scribbled down hastily on the corner of the gossip wall.

I looked over at it and read it. I slapped a hand over my mouth just to keep myself from screaming in anger.

_Tenten + Lee! _

_I saw them kissing behind the building!_

"Oh wow…." Naruto breathed. "I wonder if that one's true!"

"It's gotta be a rumor." Sasuke stated.

"What if it's not?" I asked downheartedly.

"It's that bushy brow freak." Sasuke retorted. "I doubt it's true."

"You never know," Naruto added, "some girls looove a guy in spandex!"

"Oh the horrifying mental images…." I muttered.

"Why don't you just ask her if you're so worried?" Sasuke suggested.

"Are you serious, Uchiha?" I questioned. "Ask her? What if I ask her and it's true? You know how horrible I'm gonna feel knowing I lost to some 'power of youth' loving weirdo?"

"Well if it is true you'll probably find out anyway." Sasuke responded. "You may as well just get the suspense over with."

"You're basing this off what you did after that rumor that Sakura was dating Sai went public, aren't you?" Naruto interjected.

"So what if I am? I found out it was a lie, and I got a girlfriend."

"Boy, you sure are original in the planning area." Naruto drawled sarcastically.

"Shut up, Dobe, and Hyuga, you may as well do it."

I looked to the ground. "And if she really is dating Lee? What do I do then?"

"Kidnap her." Naruto beamed.

Sasuke, being the closer one, smacked Naruto in the head. "Ignoring the idiot, I'd say then you probably just have to move on or hope she becomes open later. I doubt a relationship with a guy like Lee will last long."

I gulped nervously. "…Alright…I'll try."

"Boy, Teme, I never knew you'd be here in a girls' bathroom giving advice about love." Naruto snickered and playfully poked at Sasuke. "You really are the true get-it-on guru."

Whack!

"Let's go, Hyuga." Sasuke declared, and already started to make his way out of the bathroom.

"You're just going to leave him?" I asked, and looked back at Naruto, who laid on the ground as he twitched painfully.

"He'll have to get up eventually. At least now he'll have his own excuse of wanting to see Hinata if he's caught in the halls." Sasuke responded.

"But what if he's found by a girl in the bathroom?" I pressed.

"He has plans up to 'R', he should manage."

"You truly are a cruel best friend to him."

"I am preparing him for the real world."

"Yes, I can feel the doting ambition just oozing out of you…."

"Do I have to hit you too, Hyuga?"

"Hmph, just saying, _Uchiha_."

'"'"'"'"

I stood in front of the dormitory that held Tenten's room. I mentally mulled over all that I had been told to do, and what I actually planned to do.

I would go up there, hope that Tenten's alone, if not I'll ask whoever's there to step out, and then I'll confront her. Sasuke says this could go one of three ways. One, she'll tell me that she is dating Lee and my heart will be crushed. I'm really hoping that won't happen. Two, she could slap me for making such an accusation and possibly even figure out we've been reading the gossip wall. Yet another road I'd rather not go down. Or three, she could ask me what the hell I was talking about and I can take her for myself. I think I like choice three the best….

I took a deep breath as I prepared myself, and entered the building. I got a few odd looks from some girls as they passed me in the halls, but I didn't bother with any of them…until I realized I had no idea what room Tenten was in and had to actually ask someone. Not the most dignifying moment of my life...having to ask for directions in a dormitory….

I soon stood in front of the girls' dorm room. I tried to collect a cool and calm look, and once I felt I did, I knocked on the door.

To my joy, Tenten was the one to open the door, and it didn't look like Sakura or Hinata were there. She gave me an odd look and pointed down the hallway.

"Uh, if you're about to crap yourself, I think no one would mind you using the bathroom down the hall." She stated.

I let out the breath I didn't know I held. "What are you talking about?"

"Your face made it look like you were constipated or something…I just guessed."

"No…I'm fine." I replied, slightly mortified that I actually looked like what she described. "May I come in?"

"Uh…sure…." Tenten answered warily, and stepped aside.

I walked in, and sure enough, Tenten was the only one there at the moment. She closed the door, and at that moment I felt the crashing weight of the things that could go wrong in just a couple sentences.

"So what is it? You need to talk to me or something?" Tenten asked as she sat down on a bed and motioned for me to sit in a chair across from her.

I took a deep breath, it looked as though the main event was about to begin.

**Oh, I can imagine the hating reviews. "YOU LEFT US AT SUCH A HUGE CLIFFHANGER! YOU BASTARD OF A WRITER YOU!" Heh, heh…maybe it wouldn't go like that. But it's still quite a suspenseful moment. All will be finalized in chapter six! Our last installment of "Scribble, Scribble on the Walls"! It's been quite a journey eh? Well, as I type this I plan to proof it, publish it, and wait until sometime late tomorrow to see how it went. You see, I, being a human who has a life other than fanfiction writing, have plans tomorrow that'll take up most of my day. (And it's making me wake up early during summer….) So it'll be a while till I can actually get to reading all those reviews saying "DAMN YOU OKAMI-CHAN! YOU BETTER DISH OUT THAT LAST CHAPTER SOON!" Well, enough of my ranting, I hope you people enjoyed this! **


	6. Writing a Resolution

**Chapter Six- Writing a Resolution**

As a fast recap, I currently stood in Tenten's dorm room, and I was prepared to confront her over the rumor of her and Lee being a couple.

"There's something…I was wondering about." I started.

Tenten looked at me skeptically. "And that would be…?"

I had to do some quick thinking. I couldn't just tell her I read on the gossip wall that she and Lee were together. That would just prove that we go in there.

"I heard…a rumor…about you and—"

"Rumor…? Well, if it's a rumor it's probably a bunch of bull." Tenten interjected.

I smiled a little. "Yeah…probably…."

"But…I may as well hear it anyway, that way I can beat the crap out of whomever it was that started this rumor." Tenten grinned, and balled up her fist for emphasis.

"Right…" I trailed off.

"So, what's the rumor?"

"Oh…uh…there was this rumor that—"

"Are you alright? You're getting all red." Tenten interjected again.

I nodded my head. "I'm alright…just…."

"Oh, crap, it's not a really perverted rumor is it?" Tenten exclaimed. "God, I am going to kill someone tonight!"

"No, no, it's not perverted…well…entirely." I mumbled the last part.

"Alright, good, get on with it then, I won't interrupt anymore."

"I heard a rumor that…uh…you and Lee are together and—"

"What the fuck, me and that weirdo?" Tenten burst out. I was never going to get a full sentence out, was I?

"Yeah…and—"

"Alright, who told you this rumor? I am going to personally hunt them down, find the source, and make sure anyone involved goes through a serious lesson about spreading such bull!"

My brain stopped, here was where I was stuck…I had no source to refer Tenten to, and I certainly couldn't just pull out a name or else one, they wouldn't know anything and Tenten would refer back to me in anger, or two, the innocent person may get really hurt. Why did I fall for such a violent person?

"So who told you?" Tenten questioned.

"It was…uh…." Come on, brain, I really need your fast workings. "I overheard a group. I'm not exactly sure who it was."

Thank you brain, I would kiss you if that wasn't impossible.

"Do you know who was in the group?"

"Um…no…I had my back to them."

This is going smoother than I thought. Why hasn't something horrible happened yet?

Tenten grumbled to herself over the escape of the "rumor spreaders".

"Well…I'm glad you told me at least." Tenten beamed at me. I had to stop myself from blushing. "If you ever do find out who started this tell me, okay?"

"Uh…sure…."

Tenten looked at me skeptically. "What is up with you?" She asked. "You're stammering and you look nervous, and—"

A look of surprise crossed her face, and then a look of anger.

"You didn't start this did you?" She questioned fiercely. "You're not just covering your own ass from my wrath?"

My jaw nearly dropped. "I would never!"

"How do I know that?"

"Because we're friends, aren't we?"

"That's called backstabbing!"

"Why would I start a rumor about you dating a guy like Lee?"

"It's Lee! It'd be just plain embarrassing having a rumor going around that I'm dating him!"

"I still wouldn't do something like that!"

"How could I be sure? You're Mr. Silent and Mysterious! How do I know you wouldn't have the motif or impulse to start something like this?"

"Because why would I start a rumor about you dating someone if _I _want to be the one you're dating?"

We both fell silent. Tenten fell silent from surprise, and I fell silent since I had just admitted I liked her in a way I had not planned out. Damn spontaneous outbursts.

"…Well…" Tenten finally spoke up after several minutes of awkward silence. "That was…unexpected…."

"I-I'm sorry." I stated, and made a fast retreat out of her dorm room.

Tenten called for me, but I was already down the hall.

"_Shit, shit, shit, shit, what the hell went through my mind? It should have been definitive after she came to the conclusion I started that rumor! Damn it!"_

I ran into my room and closed the door. No one else was there.

"_Good, I wouldn't be able to deal with anyone right now anyway…."_

I sat down on my bed and panted from my dash across the campus. I didn't know what to do now. I wasn't even sure whether or not Tenten was about to burst through the door and demand an explanation from me.

Knock, knock.

Well…at least the door gets to remain intact.

I opened the door slowly only to have it pushed aside and to be tackled to the ground. I grumbled a curse from the hard impact with the floor, and then blinked a couple times as I tried to figure out what happened.

I stared at two brown eyes which peered at me from a much closer distance than what I was used to. Focusing on a bigger picture, I finally realized who it was that laid on top of me.

"Tenten…?" I declared.

"The one and only," Tenten replied cheerfully.

Am I dreaming? Am I dead? No…the impact hurt too much. This is real.

"…Why did you tackle me?" What the hell is going through my mind? After what just occurred a few minutes ago that's all I can come up with? I sound so lame….

Tenten giggled. "For emphasis," she answered.

"…What?"

Tenten giggled again and buried her head in the crook of my neck. My face reddened profusely. She lifted her head back up to look at me.

"I am emphasizing what I want to say through my actions." Tenten clarified.

"…Are you going to yell at me and question me about the rumor?" I asked.

"Ah, screw the rumor. I've got something to cover it up."

"…You do? You mean you can stop it before it reaches everyone?"

"Yeah, unless people think I'm cheating, but they know they'll be beaten senseless for it."

"…I'm not following."

Tenten let out an almost exasperated sigh. "That's right. You're a _male, _you prefer actions over words."

"What's that supposed to—?"

Tenten cut off my words. I wasn't exactly sure how she did it at first, but that's because my brain seemed to want to work at a snail's pace lately. Finally I realized it: she was kissing me!

Tenten pulled away and looked at me. I must have had a pretty stupid look on my face since she started to slightly laugh at me.

I fell completely silent. My mouth hung open slightly from surprise. Tenten just seemed to laugh harder.

"Have you put it together yet?"

I blinked blankly, still slightly in shock. "I…uh…I'm pretty sure I got it."

"Good, now do you want to let go of my waist so I can get up?" Tenten asked.

"Oh…uh…sorry…." I stammered, and let go of her. I didn't even realize I had grabbed her in the first place. I thought my arms hung limp on the floor…proves what I know.

We pushed ourselves up into sitting positions.

"Hey, I noticed." Tenten spoke. "Everyone from our dorm rooms are together with someone from the other."

"Yeah…Naruto calls it 'destiny'." I stated.

"But he doesn't know we're together."

"No, but he knew I liked you."

"Oh…well, I guess everyone could tell who liked who unless it was the one who liked you."

I smirked. "I guess."

Silence fell between us.

"So…" I announced.

Tenten looked up at me.

"We're…together?"

Tenten smiled and wrapped her arms around me. "Yes, at least you got _that_."

'"'"'"'"

"Hey, Neji, looks like it's been announced!" Naruto declared.

"Really, where is it?" I asked.

Naruto pointed to a part of the gossip wall. It was on the outer edge of my section. I read the messages over and smiled to myself.

_Neji's dating Tenten!_

_What? But I wanted to date him!_

_No! I wanted him!_

_Oh well…TOO BAD SUCKAHS! HE'S MINE! _

Yep, I sure have fallen for one _interesting _girl.

**THE END**

**OMG! It's actually completed! Well…I'm quite proud of this! My first NejiTen multi-chapter was actually well liked! (And the best part is…I actually know what I'm doing as my next story and right after that!) And since I'm in a good mood (besides my back which is hurting from being bent over my laptop for a while) I shall let you people reading this know that up next is a SasuSaku story. (And it'll be a short multi-chapter.) So I hope you people will look out for that! And since I'm taking "writing on the walls" off the poll, I also have new choices to add! (What, you think I just stop coming up with new ideas with all these poll stories ready to go? NO!) Right, see you all then! **


End file.
